


Sewing Kit

by OneBlueJay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Body Horror, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlueJay/pseuds/OneBlueJay
Summary: In another world, Uchiha Tajima offers his son’s hand in marriage to the Uzumaki before Senju Butsuma does.





	Sewing Kit

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story while going to sleep a few nights ago.
> 
> Basically, Tobirama suffers, and I'm sorry.
> 
> CWs: Rape/Non-con; Non-consensual body modification; Body Horror (but not super intense)

In another world, Uchiha Tajima offered his son’s hand in marriage to the Uzumaki before Senju Butsuma ever could. In another world, Uzumaki Mito and Uchiha Izuna fell in love over a bonfire and a koi pond. In another world, Uchiha Madara could conceive of peace and a village with a clan other than the Senju.

In another world, Senju Tobirama still struck down Uchiha Izuna. In another world, a grief-stricken Uzumaki Mito and Uchiha Madara then killed Senju Hashirama. 

And in that other world, Senju Tobirama broke.

She inked the seals into his skin. Thin, burning swirls that made his limbs feel leaden and his head swim. With it, they took his sight. Both had been surprised by that, that a blind man had cut down their sweet, brilliant Izuna. It made them angrier, he thought absently. Not that Tobirama could sense emotions anymore. He couldn’t sense much of anything anymore. But he could infer it from the edge in their voices and the way their nails dug into his skin when they touched him. 

Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Mito did not love each other. Not in the way a married couple was supposed to. Perhaps that was why they kept Tobirama around. They needed something to bond over, and with Izuna dead, Tobirama was the best alternative. So they bonded not over love, but over hate.

Tobirama learned a lot about the pair that way. Some things were obvious, like the fact that Madara did not like women to begin with. Others were unexpected, like Mito’s fondness for complicated knots and unusual aesthetics.

Madara had yet to object. If Tobirama wasn’t mistaken, he was developing a taste for it as well. 

“So pretty, Tobira.” Madara’s calloused thumb ran across the metal newly embedded along Tobirama’s upper lip and chin. The index and middle pressed against his lips. “Open up.”

Tobirama tried to do so, already knowing what would happen. Wire-strengthened silk pulled uncomfortably as the still tender skin erupted in pain.

Madara laughed and the pressure on his sewn lips disappeared. Tobirama wondered if it was the same laugh that anija had sought out by the Nakano when they were children. 

“He can’t give blowjobs like this, but it’s a nice change of pace.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Mito hummed from her seat across the room. “The wire connecting the piercings can be removed whenever you like, but this way you have the option.” Though Mito was always the one to prepare him, she rarely took part in the sessions themselves. Tobirama was glad. It always hurt more when she did.

Madara’s hand ran along the elaborate ropes keeping Tobirama kneeling, arms locked behind his back, ankles attached to wrists and wrists attached to neck, so that if he relaxed from his near seiza position, he’d choke himself. The knots were complicated. He could feel them criss-crossing his back and chest. Maybe the designs were pretty. The ropes binding his calves to his thighs felt more utilitarian, although he could feel that the rope had some sort of threaded design on it. It would probably leave a mark that he could run his fingers over later and try to make sense of. It would be something to do.

Fingers curled under Tobirama’s chin. “Look at me, darling.”

Tobirama tried to flicker his eyes in the right direction. It was harder without chakra telling him where to look.

Madara laughed again, and Tobirama got the feeling that he hadn’t aimed quite right. Madara was in a good mood though. The fingers rubbed Tobirama’s jawline almost gently. It still made the skin around the piercings pull. The hands then moved to pick Tobirama up by the waist and turn him around. He wasn’t prepared for the movement and nearly choked, quickly bracing himself so that the ropes didn’t put too much pressure on his neck. It didn’t matter, though, because Madara sat down behind him and pressed his chest against Tobirama’s back just enough to make him bend and half cut-off his windpipe.

“How did the meeting with the Hatake go?” Madara asked, slowly trailing his fingers along Tobirama’s stomach and thighs as the Senju struggled to get enough air through his nose. 

Mito sighed. Fabric rustled, probably indicating that she’d leaned back and crossed her legs. “As well as can be expected. They’re still upset about the dissolution of the Senju, but they seem agreeable to establishing a compound within the village walls.”

Tobirama enjoyed these moments most of all. The moments when Madara and Mito would discuss the village that they had built and the peace that had been established in its wake. It gave him purpose. His anija had wanted peace, but Tobirama had ruined it, and it had gotten anija killed. So he would do all he could to help this peace, even if it meant bearing the weight of Madara and Mito’s hate in all its forms. He would help this peace by taking their hate and folding it neatly into the empty space in his chest. Konoha would be a place of peace, even if this room was still steeped in the rage of a long-ended war.

A hand narrower and more delicate than Madara's pressed against his lips. Tobirama tensed as Mito examined her handiwork with a ghosting touch. He hadn't heard her get up. Her examination continued with light fingertips, and soft laughter rumbled through Madara's chest. Then she dug her nails in and ripped a shriek from deep in Tobirama's lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. 
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Let me know if there are any other scenarios you want to see me write.


End file.
